Soul Search
by Winterscape
Summary: Kagome's soul is reaching out to tell her how to continue after the battle. What will she do when her soul leads her to somewhere unexpected? Rated M for later, Sess x Kag. Short Chapters.OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Winterscape: Greetings, you may refer to me as winter. This is the first of many fan fictions that will be authored by me. This particular fan fiction, _Soul Search_, I hope to have finished with at least ten chapters within a few weeks. Please, review with no 'flames'. I do try to put some creativity into my work and I would appreciate it if you would review it if you liked it and moved along if you didn't. Thank you.**

The sun shone brightly. It illuminated the ground. It warmed the earth and the soul. It sent a sensation of sweet numb tingling up your spine and into your heart.

Unfortunately, the day may have been amazing but that didn't mean you would have a good day.

"Kagome, where is the shard?" An irritated half human half dog demon yelled; his silver hair and golden eyes searching the area for something.

"I told you, you're fighting the wrong demon!" A young woman with beautiful raven black hair and paralyzing blue eyes yelled back.

The young woman was currently releasing arrows at a demon that seemed to take the damage as no more than an irritating fly bite.

"If I'm fighting the wrong demon than why is it so strong?" InuYasha, the half demon, yelled back at the young woman in a stubborn and arrogant way.

"Probably because you've lost your touch." Kagome, the young woman, announced to the wind.

At that moment a clawed hand from the unclassified demon she was fighting swiped her arm and cut it open. The gash was deep and bleeding furiously already.

"Oh my god, I think it got a…" Kagome started to say but had no time as she had to dive to save herself from the demon.

She got up and started to maneuver around it so she could heal her arm.

The demon was to fast and managed to swipe her again, this time leaving a big, deep and deadly gash in her abdomen.

She fell on her knees and didn't have the strength to even cry out as her blood left her and the demon prepared itself for the kill.

At the very moment when the demon would have killed her a giant boomerang came out, cutting the demon in half. In an instant a large fire cat demon, a demon slayer and monk ran out of the forest behind them and rushed to Kagome's side.

"Miroku, she needs to be taken care of fast." Sango, the slayer, told the monk, Miroku, in a frantic voice.

"Put her on Kilala and bring her to the closest village. See what they can do." Miroku instructed.

Sango and Miroku helped Kagome onto the fire car demon, Kilala, and Sango mounted on it and started racing in the sky to the nearest village.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked Miroku with an aggravated tone.

"Kagome is on the verge of dying. If it wasn't for her we would have never got the shard." Miroku told him, picking up a small fragment of pink crystal from the ground where the split demon lay.

InuYasha growled.

"Well maybe if she wasn't so helpless she could have killed it without getting hurt!" InuYasha yelled.

"And where were you in all this then?" Miroku asked him angrily.

InuYasha fumed and took off into the forest as Miroku started to follow the path that Sango, Kagome and Kilala had taken.

"Kagome, you have to hold on we're almost there." Sango told Kagome as the village came into view.

"I know." Kagome replied in a voice no louder than a whisper.

The three landed in the middle of the village.

"We need a doctor!" Sango cried as she helped Kagome off Kilala.

"Lady, the only doctor here is the old doctor. I am sorry but we do not have a lot of supplies to help her with." A man told her.

"Please, take me to her." Sango told him frantically.

They raced through the village, Sango carrying Kagome, until they reached a small hut where an old woman sat.

"Oh my, come in come in." The old woman gestured.

"It would be best if you stayed outside." The man told Sango, placing a hand on her shoulder and then walking around.

"Kilala." Sango called out.

Kilala was at her side in an instant.

"Go find Miroku." She told Kilala and with a nod the fire cat took to the sky.

Sango walked over to a tree near the lady's hut and put her head on it.

"If she dies I'll kill you InuYasha. I'll kill you." She announced the wind, knowing no one was listening.

The minutes passed as Sango paced the outside.

Kilala landed and Miroku flew off, going to hug Sango.

"She can't die Miroku." She told him softly.

"She won't." Miroku replied.

The two sat together.

In the past few weeks it seemed that their lives had gone from worse to better and than back again. They had finally gotten together. Naraku, the evil demon they were questing to defeat, finally fell, shattering the jewel once more. They had gone off, back to Sango's village, but then they sensed something was wrong and went in search of Kagome only to find her fighting for her life against a demon that InuYasha cared nothing about.

"I'll kill him Miroku, I'll kill him." Sango announced, tears running down her cheek.

"I know, but there are more important matters at hand right now. We have to get Shippo, he's with Kaide and he needs to be here with us." Sango nodded and hopped on Kilala just as the old lady emerged from the hut.

"The child is asleep. I do not know what will happen, the next few hours will be crucial and I have done all I can." The old lady sighed.

"Thank you, we must depart for a short while to retrieve the woman's surrogate child in another village." Sango told her as Miroku joined her on Kilala and they took off.

Kagome lay in the darkened hut, fading in and out of sleep, in and out of pain and in and out of the white light that she wanted to run away from and go into at the same time.

She tossed and turned her head and whimpered. Finally she let her body relax and was whisked away into her subconscious.

She found herself in a field. A beautiful field where a small amount of flowers bloomed.

"Take a trip into your soul." A mystical voice told her.

Kagome closed her eyes in the field and let herself be taken away by her soul.

She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a bed of white and red rose petals with a beautiful blue dress on.

She looked around the area. The night stars reflected in the pond that was nearby. She looked up to see a magnificent castle that made her relax.

She lay down on her bed of rose petals and closed her eyes, relaxing in the bliss her soul had created.

She felt someone close but didn't want to know who. It was too peaceful to look.

She felt the presence get closer, it was beside her.

Then, whoever it was, leaned down and brushed their lips against hers ever so softly.

And than it was over.

Kagome woke up in the hut, it was nightfall. The dream had left her dazed and confused.

She sat up, noting the diminishing paint in her lower abdomen and in her arm.

She walked out of the hut slowly to find Sango, Miroku and her surrogate son Shippo asleep.

She looked around and into the west. A castle lay in the distance but everything was visible. This was, for certain, the closest village to the castle.

Kagome walked over to her son, picked him up and brought him inside the hut with her, falling asleep with him almost instantly, not noticing that her abdomen cut had reopened and she was bleeding again, bleeding so much that her sleep could turn into unconsciousness and then into death.

**Winterscape: Well I do hope that you enjoyed that beginning installment of _Soul Search_. **

**I hope to have chapter two posted within a few days. Please a review or contact me if you have questions and/or concerns. Good Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winterscape: Greetings again. I bring you tidings of good cheer in the form of a new chapter. I do comprehend the fact that the chapters are short. But if I write short chapters than I get more done and be more alert to updating for I know that I also want to know what I wish to write as a continuation. Please stay here to read the updates. I have a feeling there will be more updates in the very near future. I do think that I will work on this one for a while before I continue _shake it up_ so please bare with me if you wish for that particular story to be updated. Thank you and enjoy.**

The sun had risen in the east, as always. The sun wasn't as bright as it had been the day before and seemed to rise slowly, as if in pain or sorrow.

Sango awoke in Miroku's arms being shaken by a frightened Shippo.

"Shippo what's wrong?" Sango asked groggily.

"It mama, she's bleeding again." Shippo told her frantically.

Sango leapt up, awaking Miroku, and raced into the hut to find the old woman removing the bandages on Kagome, who was awake.

"It is remarkable." The old woman started. "Just a moment ago she was bleeding so profusely and now it seems everything has healed in an instant. All her wounds are healed."

"Oh thank kami." Sango sighed, leaning against the hut wall.

"Sango, come here." Kagome announced in a weak voice as she sat up.

"I'm here Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango asked her.

"I'm feeling better by the second. I need a favor from you." Kagome told Sango.

"What is it Kagome, you know I'll help in any way I can." Sango replied.

"I need you to take Shippo. Please, just for a while. Take him with you and Miroku to your village. I'll come get him in a while." Kagome told her.

"But why Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Sango, I need to sort some things out. I need to take a journey by myself. I just…I just need some time alone." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Alright Kagome, when you are ready to leave we will take Shippo with us. You always know where to find us and do not hesitate to come as early as you wish to retrieve him." Sango told her.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome replied.

Sango exited the hut as Kagome changed into some garments the old woman had provided since her school uniform had been drenched in blood and needed to be burned or buried for there was no way to get the stain out.

Kagome exited the hut with her trademark smile looking like new.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Thank you again Sango." Kagome announced, hugging Sango.

"Mama, where are you going?" Shippo asked her.

"Shippo, you need to go with Sango right now. I promise I'll come back and get you but right now I need to be alone." Kagome told her son as he hugged her than ran over to Kilala.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo took to the sky on Kilala heading east to Sango's village.

"Thank you for everything." Kagome told the woman.

"Ah, no worries child just be safe." The woman replied.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she started off into the village, heading west.

'Kagome, why are you heading west? You know _he's_ west. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why west? Why west! Stop heading west!' Kagome's mind screamed at her as she picked up a new bow, some arrows and two daggers at a local shop.

Kagome pushed her mind back and started out into the beautiful, and sunny, west.

As she walked she started to quietly sing. She didn't even notice she was singing for her soul was taking over.

"Sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead  
With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need  
I want to lay you on a bed of roses   
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses  
Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
baby blind love is true  
I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses  
The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died  
When you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend  
I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses" Kagome sang softly.

She sat down on a hill and let the breeze tussle her hair.

"What does this mean Kagome?" Kagome asked the wind.

'It means you're ready.' A voice inside her told her.

"Ready for what?" Kagome asked herself.

'You are ready to take _the_ journey.' The voice replied.

"What journey though, what am I supposed to do." Kagome asked herself again.

'You know the answer to that Kagome. Don't fight yourself. Let me lead you.' The voice told her.

"But who are you?" Kagome asked.

'I am your soul child, your complete soul. You wonder why this is happening now. It is because I am whole again. You have been restored to being whole. And now, it is time for me to show you the path that destiny had laid for you. Trust yourself Kagome; trust me, your soul.' Kagome's soul told her.

"I do. Take me on my path." Kagome replied, closing her eyes and feeling a warm sensation run through her.

She opened her eyes to see a bluish mystical light.

In the light was her, laying in the same bed of roses, at peace. She watched the smile of the happy Kagome and knew that she need not see anymore to know that this was her calling. Finally she would be happy. Finally she would be able to break away from her chains.

"Hello Kagome, all better I see…I'll fix that." The voice of InuYasha sounded from behind her.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she felt him grow closer, with intent to harm.

She felt a whooshing sound by her ear and noticed that she had moved herself from InuYasha's claw.

"InuYasha don't do this." Kagome pleaded.

"No Kagome, you don't move. Let me finish you, you don't belong here!" InuYasha yelled as he got ready to attack her.

"You're wrong." Kagome replied, unsheathing one of her daggers and throwing it at him as she lunged at her.

A scream of utter pain was released and then a thud was heard.

**Winterscape: Ah, and another ending that will, hopefully, lock you in. I will be updating at least once more today, as I said in the beginning, but look for more updates for I have just recently embarked on my summer holidays meaning that I have time to write and time to plot. Please review and/or email me with questions and/or comments and/or complaints. I am always open to talk with so if you feel I should embark on a certain plot and/or consider writing a certain type of fan fiction feel free to e-mail me. I am also open to people e-mailing me just to chat. I bid thee good day. **

_**Final Note: The song featured in this chapter is Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi. I do not own the rights to this song. I would just like to inform you that this song is what originally inspired me to write this so please do not be alarmed if certain lyrics appear more than once. Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Winterscape: Greetings again, this is the third chapter of Soul Search. This chapter is about the same length as the others and perhaps written more freely, as you would call it. I do hope you enjoy it and please review.**

InuYasha let out a cry of pain and hit the ground with a thud as Kagome's dagger connected with his stomach as he was going to attack you.

"I told you not to do It InuYasha." Kagome told him as she took her dagger out of him.

"You bitch I'll get you for this." InuYasha screamed, starting to get up.

"Go home InuYasha. Go back to Kaide's village and leave me be." Kagome ordered him with authority.

"You'll get killed out here by yourself. Maybe I should just leave you out here by yourself for the demons to feed on." InuYasha yelled as Kagome walked away.

"Funny, I can handle you and you're _supposed_ to be strong. I think I'll manage." Kagome replied, ignoring the rest of his yelling as she sheathed her dagger again.

Kagome walked onto a path that lead into the west, although there was no village up ahead Kagome knew she was on the right path.

"When did I learn to defend myself so quickly?" She asked herself.

'Child, I am old, older than you can imagine. Your ancestors have bestowed not only the powers of a miko on you but all their fighting tactics and skills. You just have to learn how to tap into them. For now, I'll help you.' Her soul replied, making her smile.

Kagome thought to herself that he talking to herself and getting answers from her soul could very well be a trick and someone was playing with her or perhaps she was just crazy. She didn't know but if it wasn't for her she would have been killed, more than likely.

Kagome looked on the path ahead and saw a white and red rose lying on top of each other forming an 'x'.

She walked up to it carefully and crouched. She brushed her hand over the flowers and they disappeared and warmed her.

She stood up and started walking noting that she felt more delicate, more sophisticated and more like a precise flower.

The rose was now her symbol, her protector, her guide and she accepted it. If she had to let her soul and the roses of the time lead her on her path she would. All that mattered was finding that bed of rose petals and lying in it.

Her soul mate would be there.

Kagome never thought in a million years she would have a soul mate.

Of course she once had been in love InuYasha, not anymore though, but he wasn't her soul mate. He wasn't a silhouette in her dreams that had more power over her than anything. He wasn't the one that made her mind go hazy and her body tingle. No, it was him, whoever he was.

Kagome walked slowly, basking in the beauty of the west.

As night fell she found a nice hot spring with a waterfall and set up camp.

She undressed and slipped into the hot water.

The water soothed her and cured any aches or pains she hadn't noticed or had noticed just did nothing about.

She sighed and relaxed feeling safer than she ever had.

She opened her eyes and looked the water fall. As she did she noted that she was also more relaxed than she had ever been with InuYasha or with anybody else for that matter.

Perhaps being on her own really was better.

She got out and let herself be dried off by the wind before she dressed in the cloths she had. She would have to wash them the next day but for the time being she was tired.

She lay down on the soft earth and looked up at the stars.

A shooting star burst across the sky but, for once, Kagome had nothing to wish for.

She closed her eyes and let her soul take charge.

She was in a different place this time.

She was in a black silk bed with white rose petals all over it. She looked around the room she was in. It was all covered in silk and it was all black. Although it would have, perhaps, seemed depressing it wasn't.

She lay back down and closed her eyes as the main door opened.

She sat up to see who it was but she had her back to him.

"Relax." The man told her as he kissed her neck and rubbed her arms.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"You will know soon." The man replied as he continued to kiss her.

Kagome lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes as her and her lover kissed.

He was on top of her and he was asking for entrance into her mouth. Kagome granted him that access and he started to explore her depths.

Their kisses were passionate and soft and seemed to last for hours.

The sun started to rise and the first hints of dawn started to peak into the room.

"Come back to me tomorrow my love." He whispered in her ear.

"I will." Kagome replied.

"Be safe and follow your heart." The man whispered.

He kissed softly on the lips and she opened her eyes.

The down shone on her as she stretched.

She was well rested, she felt like she had slept for days but had so much energy that she hopped up and packed the little she had and headed off.

As she walked she noticed a bush of berries and inspected them.

They weren't poisonous and Kagome was surprised to find that the purplish black berries where blackberries, like the ones from her time.

She started to walk west again and was walking slowly and paced until she heard a scream from up ahead and felt a demon.

She broke into a run in time to see a demon attacking a young child with black hair.

She unsheathed her daggers and threw one at it as its approached the girl.

It hit the demon in the side and he screamed in pain directing its attention at the ready Kagome.

It ran towards her but Kagome was prepared. As it lunged at her she threw her other dagger at it.

It hit him in the chest and fell a few inches in front of her, dead.

She picked up her two daggers and sheathed them running over to the child.

"Are you alright." She asked the girl.

"Yes I'm…Kagome!" The little girl announced, hugging Kagome.

"Oh…hello Rin, how are you?" Kagome asked, hugging the girl.

"Rin's happy!" The girl, Rin, replied.

"Rin, why are you out here alone?" Kagome asked her.

"Rin doesn't like Jaken; he's no fun, so Rin ran away." Rin told her.

"Rin, we have to get you back to Jaken. He may not be fun but you could get hurt out here by yourself." Kagome replied.

Rin nodded and started skipping on the path as Kagome followed.

In a short while Rin was racing with her arms out.

Standing a few yards away was Jaken and Sesshomaru, the lord of the west and full demon half brother of InuYasha.

"Wench, where is my idiot brother?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome in a stern voice.

"He's probably being an idiot somewhere. I don't know where he is, I'm not his keeper." Kagome replied with an attitude that she didn't know she had.

"Sesshomaru-sama a demon attacked Rin but Kagome saved Rin!" Rin exclaimed, hugging Kagome's leg.

"Well if you wouldn't have run away you wouldn't have been attacked!" Jaken yelled.

Rin stuck her tongue out at the green demon who pointed his staff at her until he caught site of Kagome's glare.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you not see how the ungrateful wench glares at me?" Jaken shrieked.

Jaken looked at Kagome again just as his own staff hit him over the head.

"Stupid toad." Kagome mumbled.

"Wench, why are on my lands?" Sesshomaru demanded as Rin started to chase Jaken with his staff.

"I'm here because…well…actually, I'm not quite sure why I'm here." Kagome admitted, thinking.

"It is unwise to enter my lands without my approval or any protection." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome was looking at him but she didn't hear him

She looked around and felt the wind start to pick up and the sky start to darken very slowly.

"Wench, are you…" Sesshomaru started.

"Shut up." Kagome replied, listening to the wind.

"Rin." She whispered as she turned around and saw a gust of wind surround the girl.

She looked up to see the clouds start to show strikes of lightning in them.

"Rin!" She cried as a bolt came down from the sky directed at the ground.

Kagome ran towards the girl.

The lightning hit the ground with a bang and a scream was heard.

**Winterscape: Greetings. I do understand that you are probably reaching your wits end with how I leave the chapters but at least I update fast. Please stay posted for the fourth chapter. I bid thee good day.**

_**Final Note: This Final Note will be used for three things. First, if a song is featured in the chapter the title and artist will be posted. Second, if the chapter is based on or inspired by a song said song will be posted here with the title and artist. Third, I seem to write better with music so I will post what I am listening to in a hope that perhaps the song will help others when writing. This chapter has no song in it and wasn't inspired by a song. I am currently listening to **'When the Water Runs Dry'** by **Boys to Men** it is a very good song and I do hope that you one day get to hear it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Winterscape: Greetings and welcome again to my fan fiction. I do understand that the updates are quick but the chapters are short and I hope you would have it this way than long chapters with a review once a week. Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review.**

The lightning struck the ground and then everything was back to normal as if it hadn't happened.

Sesshomaru was over near Rin in an instant.

Kagome had grabbed her at the last moment and moved her out of the way.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru and then turned to thank Kagome.

"Oh no Kagome you're bleeding! Rin is sorry!" Rin announced, starting to cry.

"Don't worry Rin it's just a cut." Kagome told her, touching her forehead where it had hit the ground. She tried to move. "Alright a cut and messed up knee. Don't worry Rin, I'll be fine." Kagome told Rin, hugging her to stop from crying.

Rin squeezed Kagome tightly and only Sesshomaru caught the glimpse of pain strike her features, obviously from her leg.

"Can Kagome stay with us tonight Sesshomaru-sama, Rin would be happy!" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"If it pleases you but we must start back." Sesshomaru told her, watching her run ahead to go torture Jaken again.

Kagome was examining her leg. Her ankle was in an odd position and her leg was twisted.

"Wench can you…" Sesshomaru started but was cut off.

"Call me wench again and I swear I'll hurt you." Kagome seethed.

"I will call you what I please now are you able to stand or will you require..._assistance_?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Although she was in a great deal of pain she would not submit and admit defeat.

She slowly rose to feet and took a step forward. The searing pain was relevant when she had to sit back down.

He was smirking, she knew he was smirking.

And that just annoyed her.

'Attempt two." She thought to herself as she got up and took a step.

She remembered her 'health' training and smiled as she shifted all her weight on the other leg making it slightly easier to walk but with a very relevant limp.

Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared as Kagome acquired one of her own.

"No I do not require assistance." Kagome hissed at him as she started to walk towards Rin.

Sesshomaru didn't like being undermined, not by anyone. She would pay for that little smirk and that little hiss.

As they reached Rin and Jaken Kagome was already getting worn out. She couldn't travel like this, she couldn't travel at all.

"_Wench_ if you can not keep up perhaps you should accept the offer of assistance." Sesshomaru announced, putting a lot of emphasis on the word wench.

Kagome glared at him and touched her leg. A pink light flew out of her hand and ran through her leg, healing it.

Kagome was actually astonished but she didn't let him see that.

She smiled in satisfaction before she noticed that Sesshomaru was spinning.

"Sesshomaru, stop that." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she touched her head where the cut was, and was now bleeding profusely.

"Kagome?" Rin asked, on the verge of crying.

Kagome couldn't reply, her eyes closed and her body went limp and then everything was black.

Kagome was in nothing. Everything was black. She couldn't even see herself.

All of a sudden a burst of light brought her where she had been the night before.

She was lying on the bed with her back to her lover.

"You should have been more careful." The man told her, nuzzling her neck.

"I had to save her." Kagome replied.

"I know, I know." The man replied, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

"When will I know who you are?" Kagome asked, closing her eyes.

"Soon, I promise love, you'll know soon. For now you must return." The man told her.

"I don't want to." Kagome protested.

"Don't be stubborn now, go, I will see you again soon." The man replied in a sweet voice as he kissed her one last time.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru! Kagome is waking up!" Rin cried.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself up against a tree.

"What happened?" Kagome asked groggily, rubbing her head.

"You suffered severe blood lose so you fainted." Sesshomaru's icy voice told her.

"Rin is really sorry." Rin cried.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm strong, this is nothing compared to some of the things I've had." Kagome told the child as she curled up in her lap.

"Really?" Rin asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome started. "One time, when I was with…well lets just say I wasn't alone. A demon tried to the shards from me, this is when Naraku was alive. Anyways, I ended up getting a small cut on my arm and I though nothing of it but it was poisonous and it paralyzed me. Than the demon started to attack me, when I was down. So don't worry about me, I can take it."

"Wow Kagome is so strong, Strong like Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, capturing the attention of her caregiver and Kagome.

"Rin, go play and let the miko rest." Sesshomaru told Rin.

When Rin was just out of hearing distance Kagome spoke.

"Wow from wench to miko, how did I acquire such honor?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru sarcastically, not opening her eyes.

"Why do you now open your eyes miko? Are they damaged?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"They're fine. I just…I just don't want to open them." Kagome stuttered, trying so hard to cling onto the images of her dreams.

'Perhaps the injury did more damage than I thought.' Sesshomaru thought to himself starring at Kagome.

"One, no it didn't and two, stop starring at me." Kagome announced, shocking Sesshomaru.

'She can read my thoughts?' Sesshomaru thought.

"One of the perks of being me." Kagome chuckled opening her eyes with a sigh.

"You will not break my privacy or the consequences will be severe." Sesshomaru growled.

"It's not like I'm staying long anyways." Kagome replied harshly.

"You're leaving?" Rin asked, stopping dead in her tracks behind Sesshomaru.

'Damn it!" Kagome thought to herself.

"But Rin doesn't want Kagome to go." Rin cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rin, you're going to go back home with Sesshomaru." Kagome told her in a sweet voice.

"Why can't you come with Rin?" Rin asked her, her bottom lip quivering.

"Rin I don't think Sesshomaru want's me to come home with you." Kagome told her.

"Sesshomaru-sama is that true?" Rin asked her care giver.

Sesshomaru was in a position but he had a sudden sensation. Something inside him told him that he should keep the lovely miko by his side.

"No Rin that is not. If the miko wishes to join us at our home and it will make you happy than it is up to her wither or not she comes." Sesshomaru announced, mentally smirking as he felt Kagome's embarrassment spike.

"Yay! Kagome is coming home with Rin." Rin exclaimed running around in circles than chasing Jaken.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the tree and put her hands on her face.

"Is something the matter miko?" Sesshomaru asked her in an arrogant tone.

"No but it will be if you don't start calling me by my name." Kagome told him, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"You dare threaten me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I do because if you don't call me Kagome than I'll tell Rin that you were being mean to me and I'm not going back with you." Kagome replied with a triumphant smile.

Sesshomaru growled, his ward meant everything to him and if she was upset than he would suffer.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kagome replied, closing her eyes and getting into a comfortable position.

Sesshomaru went to walk away but not before he caught site of one of her thoughts.

A black silk room. A black silk bed covered in rose petals. Her lying on the black silk bed.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, shook his head and than walked away.

**Winterscape: And that is the end. But what is wrong with Sesshomaru. I'm sure you are all well aware of what is going to eventually happen but I still have things to put in between than and now. I bid thee good day.**

_**Final Note: No song was featured in this chapter. This chapter was not inspired by a song. I am currently listening to **Crazy** by **KC and Jojo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Winterscape: Greetings again. Welcome to chapter five of _Soul Search_**. **I will not keep you long so please enjoy the chapter and please review.**

Kagome was lying in her bed, well in her lover's bed. He was caressing her arms and kissing her softly.

Kagome was at a place where nothing was bad, nothing was painful and no one was trying to hurt her.

"The sun is rising." Her lover told her.

"No, I don't want to go." Kagome replied.

"I know my love but as always you will see me again." Her lover said as she started to fade back to reality.

"Kagome…Kagome wake up!" She heard a voice yelling at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the ground, the sorrow relevant in her eyes.

"Does Kagome want to play with Rin?" Rin asked her.

"No Rin, play with Jaken, the miko needs to heal." Sesshomaru announced coming over.

Rin nodded and started running after Jaken, who was already running away from her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied quietly.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Do you fair well miko?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"As well as I can be." Kagome chuckled.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and hugged her knees, putting her head on them.

Sesshomaru could feel her. She was in some sort of pain, but it was not physical. She was suffering.

He suppressed the urge to ask her what it was. But it kept coming up.

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it and walked away from her before he let her get the better of him.

'I need him here, why isn't he here?' Kagome asked herself on the verge of breaking down.

'In good time, you need to be strong.' Her soul replied.

'And how am I supposed to be strong when I'm missing someone I don't even know.' Kagome asked herself, letting a silent tear slip down her cheek and onto her leg.

'My child, you must wait. All will be revealed soon.' Her soul replied.

Kagome didn't listen she wanted to sleep but she couldn't.

She would have paid for someone to knock her out so she could see him. Be with him.

Her sorrow was getting the better of her. This wasn't her. She had never needed someone. Never had she relied on someone so completely.

Her mother was an exception but that was in her time.

Her time. How she wished she could go there now. Get a tub of ice cream and sweets and just wallow in herself.

But she couldn't. She sealed the well because she had to make a choice.

"Good choice Kagome." She mumbled to herself, wiping her tears away and sighing.

Sesshomaru could feel her again. It was as though she was reaching out to him but she wasn't. Well not physically at least.

And then she was. He could feel her hand on his, her breath on his neck it was driving him crazy.

'This is insane! Perhaps having come to the castle was not a good idea.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He turned to look at her but she was gone.

Kagome was running through the woods. She needed something, anything to help her. She just needed relief for a moment, just a small token to tell her she was going the right way.

She ran with all her strength, not caring that the small branches and twigs were cutting her.

She entered a clearing in the forest to see InuYasha.

She started to cry.

He appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist, digging his nails into her wrist.

"You bitch, hurting me. You don't have the right, you're weak. You're nothing." InuYasha told her spitefully.

"No." Kagome cried, trying to pull her wrist away.

"Yes." InuYasha told her.

He raised his hand and back handed her, letting her wrist go and watching as she fell on the ground crying.

InuYasha scowled down at her. He had a blood lust in his eyes.

In a flash of light Sesshomaru had his half brother against a tree by his throat.

"If you come near her again I will kill you." He whispered to his brother, venom laced in his voice.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, who was still crying on the ground, and took off.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at the crying woman.

Something inside him snapped. Her crying and being in so much pain displeased him more than anything.

He walked over to her.

"You should have just let him kill me" Kagome spat, tears running down her face.

Sesshomaru bent down and looked her in the eye. She turned away from him.

"Look at me." He growled.

She didn't.

He took her head in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"I do approve of your sorrow." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then leave. You don't know anything." Kagome replied, turning her head away.

Sesshomaru growled, which caught her attention.

He looked at her and saw through her façade. She just wanted what he had seen before, in her dream.

He turned her face to him again and looked her in the eye.

"Who is he?" He asked her.

"What?" Kagome replied.

"You're dreams. Who is in them?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"How do you...Why do you…I don't know who he is. That's why I'm here. I'm trying to find him." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru sighed, which was very unlike him.

"Perhaps it would be best if you returned to the castle with me. Do not come because of Rin come because you know it's the best thing to do." Sesshomaru told her.

"Is it?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, helping her up.

Sesshomaru brought her back to where Rin and Jaken were.

"Rin, Jaken we are leaving." Sesshomaru announced, he whistled and a two headed dragon flew down from the sky.

"Jaken, bring Rin to the castle." Sesshomaru told them.

In a flash of light he and Kagome were surrounded by a ball of light and started to fly towards the castle in a swift motion.

Jaken and Rin got on the dragon and started to fly towards Sesshomaru's castle.

Sesshomaru and Kagome we're already there.

"Come, I have something to show you." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome hesitated.

Sesshomaru took her wrist and started leading her.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Where you want to be." Sesshomaru replied,

They made their way up the main flight of stairs and then up another. He led her into the west wing, which felt so inviting to Kagome.

He reached his door and opened it.

He pushed Kagome into his room and she gasped.

**Winterscape: Greetings. It seems that this chapter was a little shorter than expected but I do hope it will be good to the few readers who are staying with the story. Keep watch for chapter six, which will be coming soon.**

_**Final Note: This chapter featured no song and was not inspired by a song. During the process of writing this I was listening to **Bed of Roses** by** Bon Jovi **and **I'll Make Love To You** by** Boys II Men_


	6. Chapter 6

**Winterscape: I won't keep you up here just read the chapter and I'll see you at the end.**

Kagome was in shock. It was if the world had just decided to be frozen in time.

She was shaken out of her trance when she heard the door shut.

"Is this what you saw?" Sesshomaru asked her, watching as her eyes darted around his room.

It had been his room that she had seen.

'No…No! It can't be him!' Kagome thought frantically.

'But it is child. Do not fight it.' Her soul replied.

Kagome turned around and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, which seemed to be mixed with emotion.

"Is this what you saw in your dreams?" Sesshomaru asked her again.

Kagome nodded.

"So it has been you. You have been the woman that haunts me." Sesshomaru told her, taking a step towards her and causing her to take a step back.

"I…I didn't mean to." Kagome replied, thinking he was going to hurt her.

They played the game again. He took a step forward and she took one backwards until she hit the wall.

She tried to run to the side but Sesshomaru stopped her.

He pinned her to the wall and looked into her eyes and saw the fear.

He let her go but she didn't move.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sesshomaru told her.

"No?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"No." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you just leave me out in the open for me to become a wreck?" Kagome questioned him.

"You seem to think this is easy for me. You are human and I am not. I'm not supposed to love you." Sesshomaru replied, pressing her up against the wall.

Sesshomaru realized what he had said at the same time as Kagome. He was going to try and correct it, not wanting her to think he loved her, which he did. Then Kagome kissed him.

Kagome lightly pressed her lips to his. The passion that she had felt when he had merely touched her in her dreams ignited and she melted into him as he started to reply.

Sesshomaru couldn't deny it. He loved the miko. The beautiful woman. His Kagome.

He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to him, slipping his tongue into her awaiting mouth.

Kagome responded to his kiss with her own tongue, causing him to growl in approval.

He moved his lips down to her neck and kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder, where a mate mark would be.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed in ecstasy.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Say it again."

He kissed her again and got another breathless reply.

His name was rolling off her tongue and making him want her.

He picked her up and laid her on the bed.

They kissed until their heads were both on the black silk pillows.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed.

He ran his hand over her hips and kissed her fully and without holding back.

His hand started to slowly creep up her shirt but Kagome didn't mind. He cupped one of her breasts, causing her to arch her back and moan.

He quickly recaptured her lips with a new intensity.

A knock on the door pulled them away from each other.

Sesshomaru's head was spinning from the beauty on his bed and his first thought was to kill whoever had just interrupted them.

Sesshomaru opened the door to his bedroom and Rin darted in, flying at Kagome.

"Kagome! Rin want's to know if you are alright. Was its Rin's fault you and Sesshomaru left?" Rin asked as she started to cry.

"I'm fine Rin, don't be upset. Sesshomaru and I just had…matters to attend to." Kagome told Rin.

"So Kagome is feeling better?" Rin asked her, yawning slightly.

"Yes of course. Are you tired?" Kagome replied, noticing that it was now nightfall and that her passionate encounter with Sesshomaru had lasted longer than she thought.

"Rin is tired." Rin told her, closing her eyes.

Kagome picked the sleeping child up.

"I'll be right back." Kagome told Sesshomaru with more edge than she meant to.

Kagome lead Rin to her room, she knew it was her room because on the way in she saw a door with a carving of Rin's name in kanji on it.

She laid Rin down on her bed and slowly crept out of the room.

She made her way back to Sesshomaru room. She opened and closed the door but Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

She took a step in and then felt an arm wrap around her from behind.

"How do you make me feel this way Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her huskily.

"I don't know, how do you do it to me?" Kagome replied, turning her head and looking into his eyes.

"Like this." Sesshomaru told her, kissing her. "And like this." Sesshomaru added, stroking her hips. "And, of course, like this." Sesshomaru finished, picking her up bridal style and laying her on the bed.

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru moved on top of her.

He brushed his fangs over her lips but Kagome just giggled.

"Playful I see." Sesshomaru told her, licking his lips.

Kagome rose and eyebrow and moved up the bed with Sesshomaru following her.

"You're persuasive." Kagome told him, kissing him.

"And sexy" Kagome added.

Sesshomaru just growled and started to run his hand up and down her body.

Kagome slipped her hand under his shirt and pushed his shirt off.

Kagome hadn't realized it but he had been working the whole time with one arm. She looked at his arm and fell back on the pillow.

"That's my fault." She breathed.

"It is not." Sesshomaru told her.

"Isn't it? If it wasn't for me you'd still have two arms." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do.

Kagome leaned up and kissed his shoulder, sending a shock of electricity down his body as an arm started to appear.

Kagome fell back on the pillows again breathless.

Sesshomaru looked from his new arm to his new love.

He crushed his lips against hers in a death defying kiss that sent Kagome over the edge to a bliss that she would have never thought existed.

Sesshomaru rolled beside her and pulled her too him.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

"As I love you." Sesshomaru replied.

He kissed her temple and they both drifted off to dream. Only this time their dreams weren't the only think connecting them.

**Winterscape: Yes I know that everything moved very quickly and this was very short but I do have ideas for at least two more chapters. I must warn you though that the update process may take a few days because I have to write a lemon and I can't write them when my parents are here because they might skin me alive. Either way I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. I bid thee farewell.**


End file.
